A New Flame
by The Zebra Hybrid
Summary: My name is James and I went to comic-con dressed as the legendary purple dragon himself, ere I was checking out different booths when a man called The Merchant made everything go black. Now here I am stuck on a strange world, not knowing if I am ever going to find a way back home. Did I mention that there are also technicolor ponies that may or may not try to kill me?
1. A New World

I opened my eyes slowly only to shut them again from the intense glare from the sun. My head was throbbing like some had just hit with a mallet. Trying again to open my eyes I had more success everything was still a blur but I could manage it for now. I felt my surroundings and noticed that I was laying in grass and guessing from the the tree trunk I was passed out on, I was in some kind of forest. My vision started to come back as I took a better look at my surroundings.

 _'Yep , definitely in a forest, but how did I get here?'_ , I thought as a small flash of light caught my eye I turned to see the power crystal

'The Merchant' had sold to my curiosity get the best of me, I reached out a claw and picked it up to- wait CLAW!

Starting to panic I retracted the claw with the crystal in hand(or claw) and glanced down at it. I inspected the my reflection inside the crystal and at the same time hyperventilating at what was staring back at me. I instantly noticed the purple scales on my face and the rest of my new body, purple irises, four sharp talons, a tail with orange spines running up my back to my head, two reddish-orange wings, and two orange horns. Putting two and two together that crystal must've transformed me into a dragon and sent me somewhere in the middle of a dark forest. Yeah that sounded better in my head.

"Okay James, calm down and lets figure out the situation here." I say to myself trying to ease my mind, "I was at comic-con...uh...there was that 'Merchant' guy who sold me the crystal and...here I am as Spyro, the legendary purple dragon himself." I put a claw to my face knowing that did not make any sense what-so-ever. Sighing in frustration I tried to moved my new wings and surprisingly it was very simple, I smiled to myself finally making some progress. I tucked the crystal under my wing and, again by surprise, started to walk on all fours like it was nothing.

 _'I could get used to this body'_ , I thought as I walked through the trees of the forest, which I noticed was kind of dark even though I can see the sunlight seeping through the canopy of trees. My thoughts though wasn't focused on my surroundings though, it was on my friends and family back home. Clearly they had to know I was missing, they must be freaking out right now, plus I might get fired from my job for not coming in to work for a couple of days or maybe weeks and I don't think 'got turned into a dragon from a video game is a good excuse'. My thoughts were then interrupted from the sound of my stomach grumbling for food.

"I knew I should have ate breakfast this morning." I look around to see if there were any fruits for me to munch on until I reach someone(who won't freak out) that will help me. I groan in defeat for not finding any fruit in the trees or bushes and my stomach is literally grumbling 'feed me'. My head the shoots up at the sound of running water nearby, hoping to find some food I follow the source of the noise until I reach a stream filled with fish minding their own business. My mouth starts to drool at the nostalgic taste of fish and chips back home, but I never tasted raw fish before. _Well, I am a dragon, I can just roast them...When I know how to do that_ , i say in my head and there noticed that is another problem added to my list, _I got to learn how to be like a dragon if I am going to be one for the rest of my life._

I glance back down at the stream and put a determined look on my face and raising a claw. With one swift move a swipe the water, only for me to get no fish and a gush of water splashed on my face. I swiped again but came with the same result and a couple of scared fish. "This is harder than I thought." I say to myself deciding to try a different approach. I dunk my head in to the stream and spread my jaws and clamp down I pull my head out, only to receive sticks and twigs. I spit them out in frustration and tried again only for me to hit my head on the bottom of the bank, I groaned in pain as I started rubbing my head with a claw I glared at the fished who slipped my grasp who was now...laughing?

"Oh! So you think that was funny?!" I say to the fish a tad bit irritated as they gave me teasing looks in return, I lost control of my temper at their teasing and let out a mighty roar, accidently releasing a ball of fire at the stream causing it to explode on impact sending the fish soaring through the air and on to the bank charbroiled.

"How did I just do that?" I asked myself, only to shrug in response and focused my attention on my lunch/dinner on the bank. I gather up the cooked fish and took a leaf off a tree using it as plate. I hesitantly took a bite out of one of them and quickly savored the taste at how good it tasted, _Guess my taste buds changed too_ I threw another fish in my mouth chewing on it happily and continued to the next.

With the whole pile of fish devoured I set off deeper into the unknown forest, after about two and a half hours of walking I noticed the sun starting to go down which meant I must've arrived here at about five o'clock p.m. I scan my surroundings noticing that I am in a patch in the forest. "Well I don't know what kind of animals are in this forest or what animal will be stupid enough to take on a dragon, but just to be safe I'll sleep on one of the branches." I walked up to the closest tree and glanced at my claw. Figuring my talons are sharp enough I dug them in to the base of the trunk and started to climb. After about thirty minutes of falling, slipping, and climbing I found I branch sturdy enough to hold my weight.

"I am definitely learning how to fly tomorrow." I say with a yawn as I curl up in a ball on the branch and think back to my life before all this mess started, I let out a sad sigh wondering if my friends and family even miss, me let alone I'm gone. Hoping for the latter I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirpings filled my ears, waking me from my peaceful slumber. I let out a long yarn and I stretch my limbs on the branch I had fallen asleep on, I looked down at my body hoping that yesterday was all just some big dream...but that was shut down by me almost tripping over my wing.

"So it wasn't a dream," I said in a disappointed tone.

Looking down I noticed I was real high up, thinking for a moment I spread my wings and took a deep breath. With a serious look on my face I jumped off the branch, as I thought flying would be much harder than walking and running, but I did glide down safely on to the forest floor.

"If I am going to get out of here I have to learn how to fly." I say to myself as I took the crystal that was under my wing and held it in my claw and flapped my wings a couple times to no result, I tried again but this time flapping them harder like a humming bird...but nothing happened.

"Come on!" I scream out, "Okay, concentrate it's just like riding a bike...a bike with scales and wings."

I closed my eyes and jumped as high as I can flapping my wings hard but not fast this time, I slowly opened my eyes to find I didn't fall yet. Matter-of-fact I was hovering above the ground! "YES! Things will be soooo much easier now!" I chant in the air. I was always a fast learner back home so maybe I can learn how to breath fire fire sooner than I thought, and who knows maybe I can use magic since I AM Spyro. I give out a chuckle at how cool that would be, and glance back at my wings keeping me in the air. Deciding to do a little experiment I tuck in my legs and adjust my body in a horizontal position as my body slowly started to move forward through the trees of the forest. _'So that's how you go forward'_ I lean to the side turning by body to the right and continued to fly on a different route [i']And that's how you turn, seems simple enough', wondering how to stop I leaned back and started to hover above the ground.

"Okay I think I got it." I say smiling to myself and taking another glance at my wings, "let's see what these things can really do."

With that said I sped off like a bullet and I'm not going to lie I had no idea what I was doing at first, but it was sure fun as hell! I zipped and zig-zagged through the trees, closing my wings to hop across branches and opening them to resume flying through the dense forest. "Man, if the boys back home could see me now!" I exclaimed as I land on the forest floor. Deciding not to burn up my energy I continue to tread down the forest path.

"It will be best if a preserve my energy so when I'm fully rested i can easily fly out of here." I say with a hint of glee finally being able to leave the forest and find civilization. Oh man, I missed the softness of a bed. My thoughts were then interrupted by three screams, my instincts take over me as I run as fast as I can for the source of the screams. I'm really tired from all the flying I did earlier, so I hope it wasn't anything TOO major.

And of course with my luck I was dead wrong.

As I came to a stop to the source of where I heard the screams my eyes went wide at what I saw. There were three small technicolor ponies huddled up against a tree. one was yellow with orange,and red mane with a big bow tied on her head. The other was white with green eyes, a purple and pink mane and a horn on top of her head. The last was orange with a tomboyish purple mane and had feathery wings.

What really got me though wasn't the small pony, unicorn, and pegasus(which I assumed were kids). I t was that they were surrounded by four wolves made completely out of wood. _'Talk about Minnesota Timberwolves'_. I thought as I hid behind some bushes, it would have been really nice if I knew how to breath fire. I don't even know how to fight, so I can't just jump in blindly, but at the same time I can't just leave them there to get devoured. my thoughts were broken by the sound of the wolves now barking at the three small filly who were now crying.

"I better survive this." I say to myself launching myself from my hiding place and into plain view, knocking one of the wooden wolves closest to the fillies before it could pounce. I lowered my upper body and growled my teeth in front of the three fillies facing the wolves like a mother protecting its young causing the four wolves attention to turn to me and not the fillies.

 _'Yeah, I really hope I don't die.'_

* * *

(third-person)

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were astonished and in shock of not only the newcomers sudden arrival, but that it was a dragon, of all things, protecting them. He had purple scales and eyes, orange spines that ran from his tail all the way to his head, two orange horns, and reddish-orange wings. He was also pretty small compared to the dragons they've seen, he wasn't as big as Applebloom's brother, Big Mac, but he sure was close.

One of the timberwolves pounced at the dragon and tackling him to the ground causing the girls to scream in terror. The timberwolf pinned the dragon but got quickly kicked off by the dragon's back legs. The dragon quickly got back to his feet and sidestepped another wolf that tried to pounce causing it to slam into a tree before the wolf could recover, the dragon sank its jaws into the wolf's neck causing it to ooze out a sap like substance. The wolf howled in pain before being thrown in to another tree shattering it into splinters. The remaining three wolves circled the dragon snarling in anger for their fallen comrade.

One of the wolves charged the dragon, but as he was about to dodge the attack another one of the timberwolves sunk its teeth around his body and threw him across the ground like a rag doll. The dragon could feel something warm and wet on his underbelly, he knew it was blood but his adrenaline was going so fast he didn't feel the pain. The same timberwolf charged again, the dragon growling in anger ran to intercept him and lowered its horns, which were now covered in orange flames, when the two collided the wolf bursted into a fiery blaze . The dragon panting looking at his horns, which the flames now dissipated and were now smoking, wondering how he did that.

He was snapped from his thoughts when one of the wolves swiped him across the face knocking him to the ground, blood starting to trail down his scaley muzzle. The wolf took the opportunity to encase the dragon's head in his jaws only for the dragon to grab it with his claws, the two struggled for dominance, the dragon was bloodied and bruised and was losing his stamina fast. Using all his strength he had left he broke of the jaw of the timberwolf causing it to go limp. He kicked it off him and wobbled to his feet and glanced at the final wolf he presumed to be the alpha.

The trio of fillies watched in shock and horror from behind a bush. "We have to help him!" said Sweetie Belle with a worried expression.

"Are you crazy Sweetie Belle?!" replied Scootaloo, "We have no chance of helping him, plus if we did manage to that he'll just come after us!"

"But we can't just let him get killed!"

"Ah' have ta' agree with Sweetie, he is risking his life to save us right now." commented Applebloom.

Scootaloo groaned in annoyance, "Come on Scoots, just think of it as us getting a cutie mark in saving a dragon from a timberwolf." said Sweetie with a pleading look.

Scootaloo expression softened and gave a defeated sigh, "Alright, what's the plan?"

The dragon skidded across the ground on his side his eyes clenched shut from the pain of cuts and bruises on his body. He was covered in blood and had a few cracked ribs. He slightly opened on eye, and started to crawl where he last saw the fillies only to be turned on his back by the alpha timberwolf. The wof placed a paw on his underbelly and pressed down, the dragon screamed in pain his cracked ribs now broken. The dragon closed his eyes as the wolf's jaws came closer to his face...only for a rock to collide wto the side of it's head.

The wolf turned its head and found the same three fillies he and his pack were chasing earlier. "THATS your plan! Throwing a rock at it!?" yelled Scootaloo.

"Well ya' have ah' better idea?!" snapped back Applebloom.

"Uh, g-g-girls?" stuttered Sweetie Belle as the three fillies now saw the alpha timberwolf making its way over to them. The three fillies threw more rocks at the incoming wolf but it only shrugged them off and continued to advance.

"It was nice knowing you girls." cried Scootaloo. The three fillies huddled up together until the timberwolf was looming over them. It's terrible breath filling their nostrils making the three fillies gag at the smell. The three fillies bursted into tears as the timberwolf opened its jaws ready for its meal.

* * *

My body ached all over, my wings, and wrist have been sprained, and I had a few broken ribs. I wobbled to my feet and observed the puddle of blood below me, my blood. A high pitched scream interrupts me as I snap my head over to see the wooden wolf holding the small white unicorn in its paw and holding her down as her other two friends were cuddled up watching in fear.

Anger boiled up inside me, I never felt this way towards something(or in this case somepony) before. I stand up at full height ignoring the pain in my body and let out a mighty roar.

"HEY BALTO!" I scream gaining the wolf's attention. I took a deep breath and and let out a ball of fire at the wolf. It collided with its head and exploded in a fiery blaze dropping the little white unicorn. I fell to the ground breathing heavily and slowly, I could see the little unicorn run up to me with a worried expression ignoring the protests of her friends galloping after her. I'm not even surprised that they can talk after what I encountered so far.

I could feel her shaking me trying to get me on my feet but my body was too strained. "Please, please, please don't die." I heard her whisper, and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	2. A New Friend

"Come on girls, help me move him!" said Sweetie Belle as she was under the injured drake trying to lift him off the ground.

"Are you crazy, Sweetie!? There is no way I am getting near that thing!" said Scootaloo, causing Sweetie Belle to freeze at what she was doing.

"Why not? He helped saved us, so the right thing to do is to bring him to the Ponyville hospital!" Sweetie Belle couldn't believe Scootaloo wasn't helping her. She would've have thought seeing and being close to a dragon was cool, but here she is acting like the drake was going to pounce on them at any second, when clearly , it couldn't even move due to it's injuries from it's fight with the timberwolves. Even though, it was HER stupid idea to come in the Everfree without the adults.

"You're with me right Applebloom? We can't just bring a fire breathing dragon where we live, where he might go on a rampage!" said Scootaloo, as all attention was focused on to Applebloom. She now felt like Sweetie Belle when she and Scootaloo would argue, they would ask her to make the final decision.

"W-w-well..." stuttered Applebloom.

"See that! She's thinks that this idea is crazy?!" interrupted Scootaloo.

"Nuh-uh! She thinks we need to help him!" protested Sweetie Belle. Applebloom watched as her two friends friends bickered back and forth, on whether to help the dragon or to leave him and get out of the forest. She glanced at the injured dragon, battered and broken, she did want to help the fallen creature, but if they did bring the drake in to Ponyville it would most likely cause a massive panic. That's when an idea came into her head.

"GIRLS!" screamed Applebloom gaining her two friends attention, "We can't take i- him into Ponyville-"

"HA!" interrupted Scootaloo.

"But we can't jus' leave him here while he is hurt." Applebloom continued while the other two crusaders just looked at eachother confused at where Applebloom was going at.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Come on girls, who do we know that technically doesn't lives in Ponyville, AND knows how to make ya' feel better when ya'll get hurt."

Then it finally clicked into the other crusaders' mind.

"There is no way she would help!" protested Scootaloo

"I'm with Scootaloo on this one, you know how she is." added Sweetie Belle

"Well, we won't know unless we try, plus look at him." said Applebloom as all three of them looked at the purple dragon groaning in pain his eyes clenched shut.

"Okay." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo simply said as they helped Applebloom lift the unconscious dragon struggling to keep him upright.

"Wow, this guy weighs a ton!" complained Scootaloo, "this has better be worth it."

"Don't worry her house isn't that far from here." said Applebloom as the three crusaders carried the dragon through the dense forest.

"I hope she doesn't freak out too much." said Sweetie Belle with a worried expression.

* * *

Fluttershy hummed a quiet tone in her home as she had just finished feeding her animal friends their lunch. She smiled at the rest of her animals enjoying her food, even Angel, her pet bunny, is enjoying his food munching happily rather throwing a fit on what kind of food he is being served. Letting out a light giggle she walked over and sat on her couch, she glanced on the end table a saw the book she had borrowed from Twilight. The title read _The Creatures of Equestria and Beyond_ , she opened the cover excited to read the book, like Rainbow Dash getting a new Daring Do book for Hearth's Warming.

"Okay, Chapter one," Fluttershy started, this was going to be the perfect day for her.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Startled by the sudden banging by her door Fluttershy slowly put down her book, and quietly slipped off the couch trying not to make a sound. Who could be banging on her door like that, it couldn't have been her friends, they would never bang like that unless something was wrong. Wait...maybe something DID happen like Tirek escaping again or Little Pip getting trapped down the well!

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Fluttershy? Are ya' there?" said a familiar young southern voice.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief it wasn't anything serious. She came up to the door and opened it only to be greeted by Applebloom who look like she had seen better days. Her mane was frizzy, she was covered in dirt, and her bow was partially undone, but the worst part was the sadness and fear that was expressed on her face.

"Applebloom?! What happened?! Are you okay!?" said Fluttershy in a worried tone.

"A-a-ah'm fine." replied Applebloom with a fearful expression, "but we need ya' help."

"Of course I'll help-" Fluttershy stopped and thought for a second, "Wait...we?...Where are everypony else?"

"That's the thing," started Applebloom who looked at the ground shamefully, "Me and the girls went crusadin' today hopin' once again that we will get our cutie marks. So Scootaloo decided that we should get our cutie marks in potion making...so we went to see Zecora...then the timberwolves...then he got hurt...and we really need ya'll help!"

"Applebloom I am going to need you to slow down and tell me who is hurt?" asked Fluttershy trying to sound as soothing as possible, pulling Applebloom into a warm embrace. The yellow filly took a deep breath and nodded breaking the hug.

"O-okay, just don't freak out." stated Applebloom as Fluttershy cocked her head to the side in a mixture of worry and confusion. What did she mean not to freak out? And whoever that was hurt, was it that bad? _'No need for those thoughts right now Fluttershy, somepony needs is injured and right now you are the only pony that can help'_ thought Fluttershy who simply nodded in confirmation to Applebloom, who simply nodded back.

"Alright girls, ya'll can come out now!" called out Applebloom as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came from around the side of Fluttershy's cottage struggling to carry a purple...scaly...winged...sharp toothed...dragon! Fluttershy let out a cry and flew with with speeds that would make Rainbow Dash proud and slammed the door.

The three fillies sighed in disappointment knowing that this was not going to be easy to convince Fluttershy to nurse the dragon back to health. "Hey Applebloom, let me try to talk to her." said Sweetie Belle as Applebloom shrugged as she replaced Sweetie position holding up the young dragon.

"Ah' don't know whatchya' gonna do, but good luck." said Applebloom as Sweetie knocked on the door to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Get that dragon out of here!" yelled Fluttershy in side filled with fear.

"Come on Fluttershy, he's a nice dragon he won't bite!" said back Sweetie Belle.

"No!"

"Please Fluttershy! He saved us from a pack of timberwolves and is hurt really, REALLY bad!" Would you ever let any animal or critter be in pain just because they were different." Those words hit Fluttershy like a brick to the head. She had a regretful look in her eyes as she looked to the ground in shame, only to see Angel bunny with his little white arms crossed and shaking his head, signaling her not to open the door.

"I'm sorry, Angel, but their right no matter how scary or different somepony maybe, I have to help them in need." stated Fluttershy. Angel bunny let out a sigh of defeat and hopped away and under the couch not wanting to be seen by the scaly dragon when he wakes up. Fluttershy took a deep breath and opened the door slightly just enough for a fraction of her face to be shown through the crack of the door.

"O-o-okay, girls I'll see w-w-what I can d-d-d-do." stuttered Fluttershy as the crusaders let out a squeal in accomplishment and relief. The crusaders carried the unconscious dragon, Fluttershy's help, and laid him on the couch. Fluttershy gasped in shock now that she got a closer look at the young drake. his body was covered in gashes with fresh blood slowly oozing out the wounds, bruises covered his face, and his right wing bent awkwardly. Fluttershy had to look away for a moment and fight back tears, no one deserved this, even if you are a dragon.

"Fluttershy? Are you ok?" asked Scootaloo snapping Fluttershy from her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in." Fluttershy answered, who then suddenly got a serious expression on her face, "Applebloom I need you to get some cleaning alcohol out the bathroom, Sweetie Belle I need you to get the medical kit in my room, and Scootaloo I need you to get some hot water." The crusaders were taken back at Fluttershy's sternness but shrugged it off and nodded and went to fetch the things for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then turned her attention back to the purple dragon, she could hear his breaths, slow and steady, which was a good sign. She inspected the dragon further, by feeling around his scales for any other injuries, which were some broken ribs and a sprained wrist. The dragon to Fluttershy's surprise felt warm and soft, as she prodded him some more she made a mental note that he didn't have any fatal injuries.

Something then popped in to Fluttershy's head, why was she helping this dragon? Yeah, it's the right thing to do, but she is terrified of dragons. Here she is though examining one for injuries like a foal. She also felt something different about this dragon, he wasn't like the other dragons she encountered, there was something off.

"We got everything you need Fluttershy!" said Sweetie Belle as her and the rest of the crusaders set down the medical supplies next to Fluttershy.

"Thank you girls," said Fluttershy, "if you want to go home don't let me stop you, I know you girls been through a lot today."

"No way! This is my first time seeing a dragon up close!" protested Scootaloo.

"Plus we need ta' thank him for savin' us when he wakes up." added Applebloom.

"Okay, just do what I say his injuries might not be fatal, but they are major so just please try to be still." said Fluttershy as the crusaders nodded in agreement. Fluttershy took the gauge from the medical kit and dipped it in the alcohol, then placed it on one of the dragons wounds. The purple drake then flinched at the pain in his unconscious state, Fluttershy acting quickly rubbed her hoof on the dragon's head caressing it like a mother cooing to the dragon that everything is going to be alright.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Everything is going to be alright." softly said Fluttershy as she continued to clean the wounds of the dragon not noticing the awestruck crusaders behind her, surprised that she is taking a dragon in her home rather well.

"Girls, I need you to promise me something" said Fluttershy.

"What is it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I need you to keep this from everypony else, I don't know how they'll react with a dragon being in my home and I don't want there to be a misunderstanding and another pony getting hurt."

"Don't worry you can count on us!" saluted Scootaloo with a determined expression plastered on her face.

"Thank you girls," said Fluttershy as she continued to wrap the cloth around the purple dragon's torso.

* * *

 _"Hey James!"_

 _I opened my eyes quickly at the familiar voice, hoping it's who I though it was. No it couldn't be, she's not supposed to be here. I looked around my surroundings in shock and happiness, I was back at comic-con...as a human...not a dragon!_

 _"Yo, dragon!"_

 _My ears perk up in disbelief and look down at myself again and notice that I am once again a dragon. "You have got to be kidding me! I just got here!" I thought to myself. My surroundings now a pitch black and slowly consuming me, I start to panic and try to fly off only for my wings not to work and allowing the darkness to consume my whole body._

 _Have you ever gotten those dreams where everything is pitch black, and you can't move or speak? Well that was me and it felt like hours since i was lie this. Until i heard another voice, but this time it was mine! It sounded disoriented and kind of demonic like I was possessed._

 _"I'll be coming soon." and that was all the demonic voice of me said._

 _"What?" was all I can say before a purple ball of fire came out of no where and started to hurdle towards me._

* * *

I woke up with a startle, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, only to lay back down from the pain in my chest and my right wing. I noticed that somebody had wrapped my torso with my wings folded to the sides in cloth and a a bandage wrapped around my head. _'What happened? Where am I?What was with that dream? And that ball of fire?'_ I thought, thinking about the dream and looking around instantly noticing that I wasn't in the forest anymore and those three fillies were no where to be seen.

I was lying on what look like a green couch with a candle lit beside it. I glanced to see a window and noticed the morning rays of the sun seeping through, trying to push my body to get a better position on the couch I immediately fell flat on my face. _'Yeah, not a good idea'_ I think to myself groaning in pain, I tried to move my limbs but none of them are deciding to respond for the time being _'Well that's just damn perfect'_ I think to myself as a light gasp snaps me from my thoughts.

I turn my head (which is the only thing working in my body fir the moment) to see a butter, yellow pegasus, with a long pink mane and tail, with the biggest teal eyes I've seen in my life, coming down some stairs. She gives a light whimper and retreats back up the stairs leaving me on the floor, still not able to move.

"Okay so I'm not imagining the multi-colored horses, glad I'm not going crazy." I say to myself as I start to get feeling in my arms and legs again, standing slowly, I limp back on the couch trying to ignore the pain in my chest and sit straight up on the couch. I then heard a thump the top of the stairs, knowing that it was probably the yellow pegasus.

"You don't have to just sit there and stare you know." I called out to the pegasus getting an 'eep' in return. I watched as the yellow pegasus slowly made her way down the stairs averting her gaze from me. When she makes it down the stairs and just sits there looking at the floor in front of me. There is an awkward silence between us.

"Sooo, uh, were you the one that patched me up?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, um...yes." whispered the pegasus another silence.

"Well my name is James, what's your's?"

"Fluttershy."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said my name is Fluttershy."

Another silence.

"Thanks for patching me up."

"Oh...um...it was nothing, I should be thanking you for saving the girls though." said Fluttershy finally making eye contact with me, showing me her teal irises. _'So I'm guessing those three fillies brought me here,_ I thought before noticing I was staring off in space, slightly scaring the pegasus.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry I tend to space off sometimes." I laugh nervously rubbing the back of my head, "If you don't mind me asking how long was I out?" I asked as she put a hoof to her chin.

"Only since yesterday, when the crusaders brought you."

"Crusaders?"

"The three fillies that you saved."

"What happened to them anyways?" I asked as I noticed that they were no where to be found.

"Oh don't worry they went home after they dropped you off." said Fluttershy as we both were silent as my stomach growled for food again. Fluttershy gave a cute giggle as I felt my cheeks warm up in embarrassment. "Sorry, the stomach is always demanding for food ya' know?" I say to Fluttershy making her chuckle again. I try to get off the couch only to wince in pain. Fluttershy quickly grabbed me before I fell over and slowly set me on the couch.

"You're not ready to move on your own yet," said Fluttershy, "I'll go get you some breakfast, just wait right here." Why is she doing all of this? I've never met someone so kind in my life, and live(or lived in this case) in L.A. so that's saying something. "Hey Fluttershy before you leave can I ask you something?" I ask gaining her attention.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me, what I meant." I say again.

"Well, I always help somepony in need, I learned in my life that if you show enough kindness to everypony in your life you'll get the same treatment back." she says with a smile as she trots of in the kitchen.

I sit on the couch thinking about Fluttershy's words, still trying to believe that someone is willing to be this kind without getting something back in return. My thoughts were then interrupted when Fluttershy came through the door with what looked like a sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and a toothpick sticking out the top with an olive.

She sets the plate down next to me and I gobble it up in seconds, I didn't feel fully satisfied with the sandwich but it's going to have to do for now. I look to see Fluttershy, with a fearful expression on her face. I cock my head to the side wondering what was wrong with her. "Ya'll alright, Fluttershy?" I asked as her fearful gaze turned into a one of sorrow.

"Sorry, it's just that...um...well..." she says now playing with her hooves.

"What is it?" I ask again trying to get the answer out of her so I can help her.

"I-I...kinda have...a phobia of dragons." she says quietly as she looks down at the ground, what looked like she was ashamed at what she said.

"Hey there is no need to be sad, we all have our fears." I say as her mood brightens up a little bit.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, all you've been since I got here was be the kindest pers...uh...pony I have ever met."

"Well...um...thank you for the kind words."

"No probs, what are friends for?"

"You really think of me as a friend?" she asks as I noticed what I just said. _'Wow, did i really just say that? I must have been caught in the moment, I tend to do that sometimes.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well...yeah." there was another awkward silence for a moment, but was then broken from me yawning, "Well, I am going to take a nap if you don't mind, that is."

"Oh no, get all the rest you need, if you need me just call out. I'll just be outside." she says as i nodd in confirmation. I watch her go out the front door of the house leaving me alone in the room. I glance at the clock on the wall and noticed it was ten-thirty in the morning, I curled up on the couch and I thought of what I was going to do next.

"I can't stay here forever, i have to get better sometime and when i do she'll probably just kick me out, since she does have a phobia of dragons, maybe I'll just wander around and see what I'll bump in to." I say to myself as I felt my eyelids start to feel heavy.

"She has been very kind to me though*yawn*maybe she'll help me find a place to stay for the time being, and who knows maybe she'll let me stay here, but I doubt that would happen." I chuckle to myself and curl up closer to the cushion of the couch and fell into a deep slumber.


	3. A New Game of Hide and Seek

It has been a week since Fluttershy took me in, and surprisingly all my my injuries are fully healed, but my body still feels like I've been ran over by a bus. Probably from laying on that couch for so long, but other than that I feel fantastic! I stretched my limbs and let out a long yawn, as I started to move off the couch, until I felt something nibbling my tail. Stopping, I turned my head to see Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit, being squished by the weight of my tail.

"Oops, sorry little dude." I apologized lifting my tail giving the white rabbit some air, who simply glared at me and hopped off. _'How did he get under there in the first place?'_ I thought but simply shrugged it off and moved off the couch to see if Fluttershy needed anything.

Speaking of Fluttershy, she was a great help with my injuries over the past week. She gave me medicine, food, and even a toothbrush while I was temporarily handicapped! It also turns out that she and her other friends are part of a group called the,,,,Helements of Armory...I think it was...I don't know, I'm going to have to ask her later. Anyways after I told her I was lost (minus the part of being a human from another world), she told me that I was in a place called Ponyville in a country called Equestria.

Walking in the kitchen I spotted Fluttershy who seems to be cooking something on the stove, and it smelt delicious! "Good morning Fluttershy, watchya' cooking?" I ask.

"Oh, good morning to you too, James," she answers with a smile, "just making some pancakes."

"They smell good."

"Thank you, they should be ready soon." nodding in confirmation I sat down at the table, and started to hum a little toon. When the pancakes got finished Fluttershy brought them over and set my plate down in front of me while she put hers across the table. "You seem to be feeling better today." she says snapping me from my trance of the heavenly pancakes in front of me.

"Yeah, still a little sore though but I'll be alright." I answer cutting a piece of my pancakes and popping it in my mouth savoring the taste.

"Did you have a good sleep last night, because you sweating and moving around a lot." I suddenly stop eating the pancakes at the question. The truth is I've been having that same nightmare over and over again, where it is the same routine. My voice that sounds demonic...purple ball of fire...blackness...and repeat. But I don't want Fluttershy to worry.

"I'm fine...it's just...uh...it was really hot last night." I quickly said mentally slapping myself from that terrible lie.

"Oh..um..ok?"

We ate in silence for the next ten minutes, I would catch her glancing at me from time to time and then quickly look away, but decide to shrug it off like I didn't notice. After we finished eating I thanked her for the meal and took both our plates to wash them in the sink.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." she protested.

"No, its fine," I say back, "plus you've been doing so much for me, it's time I did something for you."

"Well,..um..ok..if you want to."

"Are you ok? Your acting more timid than usual."

"Well it's just that..."

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Fluttershy was then cut off by a series of knocks on the door. She excuses herself and walks to the door, I then heard her gasp from the other room making me nervous. I quickly jump out of my chair and made my way over to the living room to see Fluttershy with a scared expression on her face and the crusaders with guilty looks on their faces. Speaking of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ,we have grown very close in the past week, they apologized about the whole timberwolf incident, but I simply said it was fine. They have been visiting me, while I've been handicapped, to tell me about their adventures or to bring me some apple soup, but that's besides the point something was wrong and I'm going to find out what.

"What's wrong?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"W-w-well...um..." structured Fluttershy playing with her hooves on the round.

"We kind of...accidently...told m'ah sista' that, you were staying at Fluttershy's." said Applebloom.

"So? What's wrong with that?" I asked not getting why such it is such a big idea that they told someone I'm here.

"Well...Applebloom's sister, Applejack, didn't take it too well." added Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, she totally flipped out! Before we could explain to her that you were really, really cool she took off to get the rest of her friends and are coming here right at this moment, to put you down!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

 _'_ _That's not good._ ' "Wait, then how did you get here before them then?" I asked.

"Well, duhhhh! We ran here as fast as we can when Applejack stormed off."

"Then what are going we to do?" I asked. Fluttershy and the crusaders all shrugged with sad looks on their faces, I can't just leave them. Maybe if I just fly out and...no, because if what Fluttershy told me about Rainbow Dash being the fastest flier in Equestria, and this Twilight Sparkle being an all powerful alicorn was true, I might be in trouble. Fighting my way out is definitely not an option, since first I'll probably lose even though I maybe have at most seventy-five percent of my strength back, plus I don't want Fluttershy and the crusaders to think I'm some monster.

"What if you just hide somewhere in the cottage, then I'll convince the girls that his was all a misunderstanding." suggested Fluttershy in her usually quiet voice.

"That...might work." I reply putting a claw to my chin.

Our attention was then interrupted from the loud banging on the door. The five of us jump in surprise and quickly glance at the door. "Fluttershy! Are ya' in there?!" called a female voice with a strong southern accent.

"Coming." called out Fluttershy before turning to me and the crusaders, "Girls, go take James and hide him in the kitchen."

The crusaders and I nod in confirmation and quickly and quietly head to the kitchen, "So where am I supposed to hide." I asked trying to find out where to hide.

"How about under the table?" asked Scootaloo.

"No, Scoots that's too obvious." I reply. I panicked as I hear the front door opening and quickly jump in a random cabinet and shutting it. I hear the crusaders groan in defeat outside the cabinet as I shuffle around in the cramped space and mentally cursing under my breath.

"This is some bullshit."

* * *

Fluttershy was taken back by her friends, barging in as she opened the door to let them in."Um...hello girls, w-w-what brings you here?" asked Fluttershy looking around nervously.

"Fluttershy are you ok?!" asked Twilight worriedly, "where's the dragon at?"

"Yeah! I'm read to pummel this guy in a pulp when I get my hooves on him!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Um..girls,,,if you might calm down for a sec-"

"Come on we gotta' find this thang before it hurts anypony else." said Applejack cutting off Fluttershy, "Don't ya' worry Shy, your in good hooves now. Now ah' want ya' ta' stay here with Rares here until we find this varmit ya' here?" Fluttershy sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing that when it came to Applejack's stubbornness, it would be like talking to a brick wall.

"Alright girls here's the plan," said Twilight , "Applejack you search the kitchen, Rainbow you got outside we don't want him trying to escape, Pinkie and I will check up stairs, Rarity, take Fluttershy back to your place and make sure she is safe. We'll meet back there once we handled the dragon." The six gave an affirmative nod and went their separate ways to find the drake, hiding in Fluttershy's house.

Applejack walked in the kitchen and was shocked to see the crusaders in the middle of the floor with huge grins on their faces. Judging from past experiences, she knew they were up to something. "Applebloom! Ah' told ya'll ta' stay at the house!" Applejack scolded.

"But we wanted to help and..uhh-"

"Get our cutie marks in dragon catching!" quickly said Sweetie belle saving Applebloom. James sat in the cabinet watching the whole conversation take place. He figured the orange mare, known as Applejack, tell the crusaders to go back to the to a farm. _'Must be where she lives'_ thought James as he immediately went stiff as he saw Applejack walking his way.

He covered his mouth with a claw too make sure his breathing wasn't too loud. Sweat now pouring dow his face he watched through the crack of the cabinet as Applejack was now opening and shutting each one. James' heart sped up as she got closer and closer, Everything went still as he saw her shadow consume the light in the cabinet.

"Crap, it's all or nothing." James said to himself bursting out the cabinets, knocking over Applejack in the process and running towards the set of stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Twilight! Pinkie! The little varmit is coming your way!" called out Applejack as she got to her hooves and ran up stairs following the purple drake.

* * *

I reached the top of the stairs and entered the hallway, only to run in the bathroom, hearing to more voices getting closer. I quickly shut off the lights and fly up to the ceiling and clinging my sharp claws in to it. I watched the door get surrounded by a purple aura and slowly open, to see two more of Fluttershy's friends walk in. One was a purple pony with a horn and wings, which I assumed was Twilight Sparkle and a pink pony, with a cotton candy like mane and tail, which I assumed was Pinkie Pie.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" yelled Pinkie.

"Please, come out we just want to talk to you and ask a few questions." called out Twilight, _Yeah, like I'm falling for that trick_ I think to myself. Getting ready to make my move, Twilight flipped on the light switch, they both looked up and saw me on the ceiling of the bathroom. Before they could react I shot a small ball of fire at their hooves making them jump in surprise, before dashing out the door closing it and locking it from the outside. Why Fluttershy has a door that locks from the outside I have no idea.

"Wait if she has a horn does that mean-" I was quickly blinded by a purple flash as the pony known as Twilight appeared in front of me. _'Damn it! I forgot the ones with the horns can do that!'_ letting my instincts take over I lowered my body to the ground and showed my teeth starting to growl, intimidating her to back off.

Until I felt a rope wrap around my neck.

With a strong yank I was pulled of my feet and hitting the floor back first. Getting back to my feet I saw twilight unlocking the bathroom door for Pinkie, while I saw Applejack holding a rope in her teeth yanking me towards her like a dog on a leash. "Now are ya' gonna come with us nicely or do we have ta' drag ya' back?" asked Applejack struggling to pull me close to her but thanks to my increased strength she was having more trouble than she thought.

Until I started to rise up in the air.

I looked to see Twilight with her horn glowing suspending me in the air with a purple aura. "Please, just come with us we promise we won't hurt you." she said with pleading eyes. You know if I didn't have a rope around my neck like an animal and being held against my will I might have believed her. How did I get into this mess anyways?

A window then caught my eye, _If only if I could get out of this grip,_ I think to myself, yeah there is probably another one of them waiting for me but I have a better chance fleeing to the skies than trying to hide in the house again. Concentrating I channeled the magic in my body to my horns causing them to engulf in flames. The three ponies surrounding looked in shock as I took the opportunity to use the magical embers on my horns to break the magical aura and using my teeth to bite off the rope that was around my neck.

I quickly made a mad dash for the window and stopped and turned back to see twilight, Pinkie, and Applejack still looking at me in shock.

"Sorry!" I scream out before jumping out the window and taking towards the forest hoping to lose my pursuers. My victory was then cut short when a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane blocked my way to the entrance of the forest, which from what Fluttershy told me was Rainbow Dash. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled before doing a quick u-turn in the air and zooming back to where I came. I looked back to see Rainbow Dash gaining speed on me.

 _'Fluttershy wasn't kidding when she said she was fast'_ I thought as I spotted the town, known as Ponyville up ahead. A bolt of magenta flew past me snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head around to see Twilight flying beside Rainbow Dash, firing magical blasts from her horn.

"This bitch, is trying to kill me!" I yell as I dodged another bolt of magic.

"Please, just stop I don't want to hurt you!" I heard Twilight scream from behind me.

"Says the one firing death rays at me!" I snap back, deciding to fly over the town trying to lose the two winged mares, until something catches my eye. There was Fluttershy walking with a white unicorn with a stylish purple mane I suspected as Rarity, since that's the only one I haven't encountered on this goose chase so far.

I pick up the speed trying to catch up to the yellow pegasus, but Rainbow Dash, noticing me getting closer to Fluttershy, had other plans and tackled me at the last second causing us to crash on the dirt ground of the town rolling like ragdolls causing ponies to move out the way. She pins me to the ground and rears back her hoof to give me a jab to the snout but thanks to my reflexes I push her off in one swift motion so can get up to all fours in a defensive stance against the rainbow pegasus. "You're gonna pay for what you done!" yelled Rainbow Dash giving me a death glare.

"What did I do?!" I asked in confusion.

"Don't play stupid with me!" she yelled stepping closer to me, "you'll never hurt Fluttershy again!"

"What are you talking about? Fluttershy has been taking care of me for the past week!"

"Don't lie to me! Fluttershy would've told us if she was doing something that crazy, especially if it's a dragon."

Without warning Rainbow Dash slams into me making me fall on my side, I quickly recovered and charged her igniting my horns in flames which she easily dodged by flying in the air. Rainbow then, with the speed of a bullet rammed into my side again causing me to yell out in pain and skid across the dirt. I get up and let out a ball of fire which Rainbow dodged, I let out a couple more one at a time but getting the same result with me missing her everytime.

"You really think you can hit me?" Rainbow boasted. She was right I can't hit her with just my fire blast...unless. I chuckled as I took a deep breath ready to unleash another ball of fire.

"Your really trying that again? I guess you're more stupider than you look!" she yells as I gave her a sly grin. She cocked her head in confusion at my response but soon her expression turned to fear as I launched not one but three blasts of fire at her at the same time. She managed to dodge two of them but the third one exploded right next her knocking her out of the sky and crashing to the ground.

As she slowly got to my hooves I stuck out my tongue in response causing her to enter a blind rage and charge me. Thanks to her not paying attention I simply side stepped her next attack and tripping her with my tail, making her fall face first into the ground. I mentally chuckled but only to get a buck to the nose in return. Now getting angry I launched another ball of fire at her hooves making her fly back into a cart full of apples. Before I could celebrate my victory though, I got hit in the side by something hot as I flew and collided to the side of a nearby building.

Dazed from the hit I turn my head to see the attacker, only to be met with Twilight once again. "Listen here mister, I am just going to say this once..NOPONY hurts my friends!" she says with a hint of venom in her eyes. I gulp in fear and got back to my feet, Twilight then charges up her horn causing a wave of purple sparkles and light to gush around her. She then unleashes a powerful blast of pink magic at me. I close my eyes waiting for the worst but nothing came, I cracked an eye open to see in surprise a fiery shield surrounding me. Twilight mouth was agape and so was mine honestly, mentally thanking God for this I let out a sigh of relief and the flaming shield dissipated. I then notice Applejack just arriving and out of breath, probably from running from Fluttershy's house to here, went up to Twilight's side and Rainbow Dash, who recovered, joining them as the three of them started to advance on me.

 _'Shit! I'm really in for it now!'_ I thought as I noticed the crowd of growing ponies observe my struggle with the three ponies, at that moment I knew I messed up...until something or somepony caught my eye…...there was Fluttershy(along with her friend Rarity) with a look of fear and sadness in her eyes. We locked eye contact for a second before I broke it and let out a sad sigh, _'I'm sorry, Fluttershy.'_ I thought solemnly as I gave a serious expression to the tree ponies in front of me.

Standing my ground showing no signs of weakness as the three ponies advanced on my position I let out a mighty roar causing them to cover their ears. I then concentrated all the energy in my body and transferred it to my maw, which was now glowing a bright yellow and orange. Twilight quickly casted a shield over her, Rainbow, and Applejack as I let out a ball of fire about the size of a small house. It impacted the shield causing a small explosion to engulf the three ponies. The crowd of ponies gasped in horror and shock at my new technique that I just learned.

As the smoke cleared I noticed that Twilight still had her shield(which now had cracks all over it) intact, and successfully blocked the attack, but I could tell she couldn't hold out much longer. She was sweating and her eyes looked like they might close any second now. Applejack and Rainbow glared at me while I glared back waiting on who will make the next move...until I noticed something important.

 _'Wait? Weren't there four of them chasing me?'_ I thought before I felt a tap on my shoulder by a pink hoof and being hit in the face by rusty frying pan and collapsing to the ground.

The last thing I heard was the sound of cheering ponies and Fluttershy calling out my name before darkness consumed me.


	4. A New Discussion

The ponies all cheered in joy and happiness as the purple dragon fell face first into the dirt of Ponyville, no match from the might of Pinkie Pie's frying pan. Applejack and Rainbow was trying to keep Twilight upright so she wouldn't collapse on the ground, as Pinkie bounced over to the three with a happy grin on her face.

"Thanks Pinkie, you really came through when we needed ya'." thanked Applejack.

"Oh, no problem! At first I thought he was just really, really afraid and just needed a friend, but then I saw him attacking you girls so I was like 'hmmmmmm they need help' so I got my emergency skillet and came to the rescue!" answered Pinkie as the three ponies giggled.

"Pinkie Pie you are sooooo random!" said Rainbow.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie all slowly walked over to the downed dragon, observing the purple drake carefully not wanting any surprise attacks, as Fluttershy and Rarity came out the crowd to join their friends. Fluttershy at the least didn't know what to feel for the dragon. she felt like she failed him for not trying to convince her friends to leave like she was supposed to do, but at the same time she was angry and disappointed that James had attacked her friends. Was James using self defense? Or was he not the dragon she thought he was?

"Fluttershy darling are you alright?" asked Rarity as the other four mares turned their attention to her.

"Um...yes...maybe.. I don't know." whimpered Fluttershy, as she felt Applejack's hoof on her shoulder.

"It's alright sugarcube, as long as you're safe that's all that matters." comforted Applejack.

"But that's the thing...um... I was never in...uh...danger in the first place." stated Fluttershy causing all the girls to look at her in confusion. I Fluttershy wasn't being held captive, why was a dragon, one of Fluttershy's worst fears, was at her house?

"What do you mean by that Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah! If he wasn't keeping you hostage, then what was he doing at your house?! Besides Spike, don't you think it is a little risky to bring a dragon into your house!?" asked Rainbow Dash with a hint of anger and fear in her voice causing Fluttershy to let out an 'eep' and shrink to the ground.

"What Rainbow, is trying to say is why did you take this dragon to your house? And why didn't you tell us?" asked Twilight shooting a glare at Rainbow who slumped her shoulders in guilt.

"Well...he saved the crusaders from a timber wolf attack...and he was hurt really bad, so I thought I could fix him up...and I didn't want you girls to...um...overreact" answered Fluttershy stuttering almost every syllable afraid of what her friends reaction might be. The five mare were taken back at Fluttershy's response and immediately felt guilty as they glanced at the unconscious dragon on the ground.

"Fluttershy...I...we..." Twilight and the rest of the mares were lost for words unable what to say.

"It's fine really...you girls were just trying to keep me safe." said Fluttershy.

"No it's not fine, we simply assumed you were in touble and attacked an inoccent pon- I mean dragon."

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure James will understand when he wakes up."

"Who's James?" asked Rainbow as Fluttershy pointed to the purple drake. The six mares sat in silence pondering on what to do next. The crowd of ponies slowly dissipated and went back to whatever they were doing for the day.

"How about we take him back to my place, so we can all apologize together about what happened, plus I can send Princess Celestia a message about how...unique he is." stated Twilight.

"What do you mean by unique?" asked Pinkie.

"Well when we had our...ahem...struggle I could sense that he was using magic with every attack he threw at us." explained Twilight.

"Twilight darling, I might not be as knowledgeable as you but I thought dragons aren't able to use magic?" stated Rarity.

"I did too, but I know a magical signature when I feel one which is why I need to get him to the castle ASAP."

With the rest of the mares agreeing they huddled up with the unconscious drake and teleported toward the crystal castle in the distance. Within a few seconds the six ponies and downed dragon poofed in the middle of the castle library startling another small purple dragon with green spines making him drop the books he was carrying.

"Twilight? What's going?" asked Spike, who then brought his attention to the other dragon laying on the ground, "And who is that!?"

"I'll explain later," said Twilight hoisting the purple drake on her back, "girls wait for me in the throne room I'll go set James down in one of the guest rooms. Spike come with me." the five mares nodded and went to the throne room while Spike followed Twilight to the guest rooms in her newly acquired castle.

As they reached the guest room Twilight opened the door and set the unconscious drake on the bed, and put a blanket over his body. Twilight had a sad expression on her face as she watched the dragon move in a comfortable position in the bed, "I'm so sorry." whispered Twilight loud enough for Spike to hear.

"So what happened?" asked Spike coming to her side.

"I did something a friend should never do Spike." started Twilight as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "I-I attacked this dragon for assuming it was going to hurt Fluttershy, without talking to him first and now I got an innocent pon- dragon hurt maybe even worse."

"Wow. That bad, huh?" Twilight nodded.

"What am I supposed to say when he wakes up Spike?"

"Well...uh...I don't know honestly, but if you really feel bad about it I would forgive you in a heart beat."

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" said Spike sticking out his chest in confidence as Twilight wiped her tears and gave Spike a hug, which he simply returned.

"That is why you are my number one assistant."

"Aw shucks," said a blushing Spike, "It was nothing now go with the rest of the girls I'll fill him in with the details when he wakes up."

"Thanks again Spike." said Twilight before flashing him a smile and leaving the room. Spike let out a deep sigh and grabbed a chair setting it beside the bed. He remembered the last time he interacted with dragons and it didn't turn out so well, but maybe just maybe this one will be different, but there was something else about this mysterious dragon Spike couldn't figure out.

It felt like he should know this dragon, like he was really important about something. Deciding to brush it off he watched the purple drake snore in his sleep wondering what he was dreaming about.

* * *

 _I am in darkness once again, but something is different, I can actually move! With curiosity overwhelming me, I walk around in the dark void, curious of what I might run into or how long this place goes. As I am walking I think back to the events that had transpired in Ponyville. I was knocked out by Pinkie Pie with a frying pan when I was fighting against the rest of Fluttershy's friends._

 _Oh crap, Fluttershy._

 _My eyes shot open at the realization that Fluttershy had just witnessed me fighting her friends and nearly killing them(which was unintentional). I let out a sad sigh, coming up with reasons why Fluttershy might hate me right now. "She might not even want to see me again after what happened." I say to myself as I let out a sad sigh and kept on walking in to the sea of black nothingness._

 _ **Your right you know.**_

 _I sighed in annoyance hearing the my other disembodied demonic voice again, the last time I had this dream. I try to ignore it just for it to go away, but surprisingly it's nice to talk to it about my problems for awhile, you know._

 _"What do you want?" I saw in a low tone trying not to be bothered._

 _ **Hey, I just want to talk! All I'm saying is that why should they forgive you? You pretty much attacked them first making you the enemy and who knows when you wake up, you might be in a cage or worse.**_

 _"Gee, thanks I really needed that." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes._

 _ **Just trying to help.**_

 _"Well, it's not working, maybe I should try to apologize, hopefully they would understand."_

 _ **You know they won't. Come on forget about them, you're better off on your own.** Ever since I got teleported to Equestria this voice kept disagreeing with everything I did and keeps bothering me like a fly hovering in your face, while trying to enjoy your lunch._

 _"Do you ever say anything positive?" I ask the voice in my head._

 _ **Of course, I do.**_

 _"Really, name one time you actually agreed with me?"_

 _ **Uhhhh...**_

 _"Exactly my point."_

 _ **Well I wouldn't be a dick if you gave me a damn body!**_

 _"You never asked!" I screamed now getting frustrated._

 _ **Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I did.**_

 _"No, you didn't."_

 _ **Oh, than can I have a body then?** I thought about it for minute. It will be less weird talking to someone in person than just their voice. Plus he could help me train whenever I go to sleep since this always happens when I do that, but he could just want a body so he can escape my thoughts and enter the physical world and try to take over Equestria...Nahhh! If this guy is just a copy of ME than what harm could he do...right?_

 _"Alright fine." I simply said closing my eyes._

 _ **YES!**_

 _Ignoring the cheer from 'my voice' as the darkness around me began to take form. My eyes widened in shock at what stood before me. For starters it was me, but at the same time something entirely different. What stood before me was a black dragon about my height, silver horns and wings, and two blood red eyes. My blood ran cold from figuring out why the voice sounded like mine, but I just couldn't believe. I know I've been turned into one of my favorite dragons in video game history but I didn't know it would come with HIM as well._

 _Standing before me with a wicked smile on his face was my(or Spyro's) doppleganger and opposite...Dark Spyro._

 _Before I could react the dark entity of myself launched a ball of purple fire right at my face and everything went black._

* * *

I woke up with a startle sweating again from the nightmare, but was it a nightmare? I know the last few times it was but...something was different. "Hey, are you ok?" a voice said snapping me from my thoughts. I turned to see a small purple dragon with green spines looking at me with a look of concern on his face .

"Where am I?" I asked the little dragon.

"Well after Twilight brought you here-" he said as I instantly went pale at Twilight's name, remembering the scuffle we had earlier, the little dragon seemed to notice my scared expression.

"Oh, don't worry," he said waving a talon at me, "whatever happened between you and the rest of the girls, it was all a misunderstanding and want to apologize."

"Really? Because I was actually going to do that first."

"Why would you apologize?" he asked as I looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, I kind of attacked them first, because I thought they were going to do something to me so I decided to do something first." I said in shame. It was true I did attack them first when I knocked Applejack down when she opened the cabinet I was hiding in. I could've just gave up and tried to talk it out. Man, I really messed up.

"Are you sorry?" asked the little dragon.

"Yeah, but I will understand if they want to put me in a cell and why Fluttershy doesn't want to be my friend anymore." I say putting my head down in shame.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were hanging with Fluttershy for a while. Hey, if it makes you feel better, Fluttershy said she wanted to say sorry as well."

She does? Why would she I was the one that screwed up, why would she feel bad for something I did? But it did give me relief that she still cared for me as a friend. I put on a small smile and nodded at the drake signaling that I was feeling better.

"Thanks I need th-" I started but then out of no where I let out a loud sneeze and in the process launching three ice spears in the wall. _'Oh yeah!I forgot I can use other elements other than fire.'_ i thought as a the little dragon peeked from the side of the bed with a shocked expression on his face.

"That's new." I simply said.

'What...when..how?" stuttered the little dragon.

"What can't all dragons do that?"

"No, only thing dragons, that I know of, can breath is fire!"

"Huh, weird, but I'm James by the way." I say holding out a talon which the small purple dragon shook it in response.

"Nice to meet you James. My name is Spike! Number one assistant to Princess Twilight Sparkle!" he said puffing out his chest and gave a salute. I let out a small chuckle as I thought about the purple alicorn. _'If I want a good relationship with the ponies here I have to sort things out with Twilight, Flutters, and the rest of the girls.'_ I think to myself.

"Speaking of Twilight, should we go see her so...uh...you know we can sort out about what happened earlier." I ask Spike.

"Oh yeah, follow me they should be still in the throne room right now." he says as he walks towards the door with me sliding out of the bed following in pursuit. I was glad that I felt one-hundred percent again, but I caught a glimpse at a mirror in the room and stopped in my tracks to see my reflection, not my reflection...but the Dark Spyro staring at me with a wicked grin. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times and turned back to the mirror only to meet MY reflection.

"Yo James you coming?" I heard Spike call out.

"O-oh yeah, I'll be right there!" I call back as I walk out the room and shut the door behind me and catching up to Spike.

* * *

Me and Spike made it to what appears to be a large set of crystallized doors. I stopped and took a deep breath and gave Spike a worried glance. "Are you sure this a good Idea?" I asked him as he shrugged in response.

"I don't know, Twilight was pretty down when she bought you in the guest room, so I think they are just as nervous as you are." Spike explained.

"You should be a guidance counselor ,you know that?"

"Bah!" he said waving a claw, "I'm just a helpful dragon in need. I flash him a smile and I turn back to the huge set off doors and let out a deep breath. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ I say to myself as I give Spike a nod that I was ready which he simply nodded back. Spike then opened the door and we both walked in, and was greeted with by six familiar mares. We sat their for a good minute staring at each other not knowing what to say.

"Well?" finally said Spike breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah...uh...hi I guess?" I say awkwardly.

"Um...hi?" said Twilight back even more awkward than me.

"Yeah..um...I'm sorry for what happened, i kind of assumed the worst and I...just took action."

"What!? Why are you apologizing?!" I jumped from the sudden outburst from the purple alicorn,

"Because technically I fired the first shot, which makes it my fault that this mess happened in the first place." I explain.

"Well, we wanted to apologize for attacking you as well. We jut wanted the well being for Fluttershy." Twilight said back.

"So...uh...we cool now."

"Yeah I guess so." Twilight then flashes me a smile and I flash one back. When in my mind I was sighing in relief and thanking God almighty for having that conversation go better than I expected. I noticed Fluttershy giving me a warm smile as well, probably because she to was feeling guilty and was relieved when I said everything was ok.

"Now that we have everything situated, what's your name?" asked Twilight snapping me from my thoughts.

"My names James and to tell all of you the truth I'm wasn't always a dragon." I answer.

"What do you mean you weren't always a dragon?" asked(surprisingly) Fluttershy.

"Well I was originally a human from a place called Earth, but when I bought a gem from some creepy old guy in a hat I somehow popped up here as a dragon." I could tell the six mares and little dragon were shocked by this by the looks on their faces.

"Oh I almost forgot! My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and you already met Fluttershy and Spike."

"It's nice to meet you all, I hope we can get to know each other on a less...aggressive approach."

"Don't ya' worry about it sugarcube, as long as ya' don't eat any ponies ya'll alright in m'ah book." said Applejack.

"I do have one question though," started Rainbow Dash raising her hoof in the air like she was in school, "How in the hay did you use magic?! I don't know dragons really well, but I do know they can't do what you did earlier."

The six mares attention was all on me waiting for an answer,. _I guess the dragons here don't have magic_ I thought to myself trying to come up with an explanation to Rainbow's question.

"Well, I'm not just any regular dragon, I'm none as one of a rare line of dragons that can control all the elements known." I respond.

"By elements you mean earth, fire, and water right?" asked Twilight who now was taking notes on a notepad.

"Fire, water, earth, wind, electricity, ice, you name it, but I really prefer fire which I can make a shield or channel it to my horns, I also can change form to but I won't be able to do that until get stronger" Twilight was still writing down notes like crazy as the rest of the ponies were just staring at me slacked jawed.

"That is sooooo coool!" shouted Pinkie, "Do you know what this means! This means that you aren't a meanie pants after all and we can throw 'You are not a meanie and sorry party' after your 'welcome to ponyville party'! I hope you like cake because you are going to see a lot of it like strawberry, banana, orange, vanilla, pecan, chocolate, carrot, apple spice-" Pinkie was then quieted by Rarity who put a hoof in her mouth.

"Sorry about that darling, Pinkie can be...Pinkie at sometimes." said Rarity.

"Nah, it's fine I find it amusing actually." I say with a chuckle, "So what now?"

"Well, first we need to contact Princess Celestia and let her know of what has happened." said Twilight.

"Who's Princess Celestia?"

"She is the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her sister Princess Luna, who controls the moon while she controls the sun." At the moment she said I burst out laughing and fell to the ground with tears in my eyes. _Yeah, like they can control the sun and the moon_ I think to myself as I got and wiped a tear out of my eye only to be met with faces of disapproval until it hit me.

"Oh shit, you're serious?" I ask in disbelief as they nod their heads, "Damn."

"Going back on topic, after we contacted Celestia, we need to introduce you to the rest of Ponyville." I instantly went pale at this. The most scariest thing in my life is spiders...yes I said spiders, shut up. Talking in front of a large crowd of people has to be about number two or three on the my 'top ten things I don't fuck with list'.

"Yeaaah, no." I simply said.

"What?" they all said simultaneously

"I am not, repeat, not going to stand in front of a crowd of a hundred peop- I mean ponies."

"Come on James, don't be silly, their aren't a hundred ponies in Ponyville." said Pinkie putting a foreleg around my shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeperoonie, there are about a thousand ponies waiting to meet you!"

"Gee, that helped alot." I said sarcastically as Pinkie just kept on smiling.

"Come on! You're a fire breathing dragon! What got you so worked up about just talking to a few ponies?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Yer' not stage fright are ya' James?" asked Applejack with a smug look on her face.

"I wouldn't call stage fright it's more ...uh...me getting nervous around new people." I answer.

"Yep yer' stage fright alright."

"Whatever."

The six mare and little dragon then started laughing, and to tell you the truth so did I. The ponies weren't that bad once you got to know them and everything. Maybe this town isn't all that bad, so meeting them probably will be a breeze and who knows maybe Celestia will give me my own house if I'm nice enough.

"Should we contact Celestia now about James, you know if you feel like it anyways." asked Fluttershy.

"I would think so, Spike take a letter!" said Twilight as Spike took out a piece of paper and quill.

"James, darling?" called out Rarity.

"Yeah?" I answer back.

"What do you plan on saying when you meet the ponies of Ponyville and the princess."

"Well I don't really know exactly, I was honestly just going to wing it.(No pun intended.)"

"Nonsense James if we are going to be friends from now n I need to make sure you make a proper introduction. Fluttershy will you be a dear and help me get James ready?" Fluttershy nods.

"That's really, generous of you, but I think I'm good."

"I won't take no for an answer darling, by the time me and Fluttershy are finished with you, you'll be talking like Pinkie Pie." Rarity with a sly grin states as she(with Fluttershy walking behind) starts to drag me out of the room. I could hear the giggles and laughter from the others behind me, once we got out the throne room I glanced at a random mirror hanging on the wall and guess what I saw? Yep...Dark Spyro staring right back with a wicked smile on his face and giving me wink.

"What are you looking at, James?" asked Fluttershy also looking at the mirror but of course she couldn't see what I saw.

"Uhhh...just admiring the mirror, that's all." I answer.

"A gentlecolt and has a sense of art? You are getting more interesting by the second." commented Rarity making my cheeks warm up.

 _This is going to be a long day._ I think to myself as Rarity and Fluttershy lead me to what look like the entrance (or in this case the exit) of the castle.


	5. A New Meeting With The Town and Royalty

Rarity and Fluttershy led me out the doors of the palace, letting me get the opportunity to observe its appearance. It looked kind of like a castle that was built into a massive tree then had crystals formed around it. _How in the hell did I not see this when I flew here?_ I thought to myself as I turned to Rarity and Fluttershy, ready for them to _prepare me_ to meet the town and this Princess Celestia.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

"Of course it is darling, if what you said about being stage fright is correct. Then we must simply to do our best to prepare you to meet the town." answered Rarity.

"Can't I just go back to the house and do it?"

"Absolutely not! A gentlecolt would never do that!" I grumble in defeat as Fluttershy and Rarity giggle in response, "If it makes you feel any better, Fluttershy had the exact same fear you have right now."

"Really now?" I ask causing Fluttershy to his behind her mane.

"Well...um...not any more...kind of...I'm still shy, but I'm just taking baby steps." she answers in an embarrassed tone.

"That makes me feel a tad bit better, but I'm still not speaking to all those ponies. Not in a million years." This caused Fluttershy and Rarity to sigh in defeat, I could see the disappointment in their eyes. I'm sorry but I just couldn't do it, where I grew up I had what you say, 'A colorful past'. But that's for another time though, for now Rarity and Fluttershy were now giving me pouty faces and their eyes as big as they can be. _GAH, DAMN IT!_ I thought trying to shift my gaze away but couldn't. Why do these ponies have to be so adorable!

"Ugh! Fine...what do I have to do?" I say defeated as the two mares squeal in excitement.

"Excellent, how about you tell us how you got stage fright in the first place?" asked Rarity. Now that's a story I rather not tell to anyone, but at the same time they would probably do those damn, cute faces again and just make me tall it anyways, so what's their to lose?

"OK, well it was when I was in high-school..."

* * *

 _"What is the capital of Maine?"_

 _"Augusta."_

 _"Correct!"_

 _The crowd clapped for the student as he sat back down in his chair with a cocky grin on his face knowing that he had this competition in the bag. For starters my school will have these competitions every year to show how much you learned in school so far, kind of like jeopardy, but only the students with a 3.75 GPA can be a contestant. I hadn't expected them to give us questions this easy though so I should be fine, as long as I don't worry about the time limit...or that I'm one of the two black people on this stage._

 _"Next up is Mr. James Carter." said the principal taking into his microphone while sitting at a desk with the two vice principals in front of the stage._

 _"Alright here goes." I say to myself as I get out of my chair and walk up to the microphone on the stage and was greeted with the entire school looking at me. Oh, man I did not expect so many people to be here!_

 _"How are you doing today Mr. Carter?" asked the principal._

 _"I'm fine." I answered back._

 _"Perfect, your question for the first round is...how many stars are on the American Flag?"_

 _Have you ever gotten so nervous that you when you someone asks you a question you try to answer it in the smartest way you can but get that shit dead wrong? Well, that's exactly what happened to me._

 _"Well..um...l-let's see we have 13 colonies and 50 states s-so...uh...13-50 i-is...47!" I answers as the whole auditorium bursts out in laughter and the principal and vice principals giving me an 'are you serious' face. I can feel my face heating up from embarrassment._

 _"I'm sorry but the correct answer is 50. I'm sorry but since you got the answer wrong you are now disqualified from the competition until next year." said one of the vice principals with a disappointed look on her face. I let out a sigh in defeat as I walk back stage with the whole auditorium still laughing._

 _Making sure no one saw me I quietly went out the back door, to the parking and found my car parked right where I left it. As I started the car I let out a groan knowing that when I get back to school on the Monday I'm never going to hear the end of it._

 _"Hey James, wait up!" A warm smile crept on face at the familiar voice. A girl with ruby red hair and green emerald eyes came up to my car with a worried expression on her face. Sam was one of my bestest friends since elementary, she was always their when I was down. I unlock the doors, letting her sit in the passenger seat. "Hey, I'm sorry that happened back there." she says with a sad expression._

 _"There is no need to apologize, I'm the one that fucked up." I say solemnly._

 _"Don't be like that, I'm sure everything will blow over."_

 _"I'm pretty sure it won't, but hey, that's life so I better just roll with it."_

 _"I guess you're right." There was an awkward silence between us as we just sat in the car doing nothing._

 _"James-"_

 _"Hey monkey!" Me and Sam both sighed in frustration knowing who that voice came from. Flash captain of the lacrosse team with his band of jockeys walking towards the car, who didn't really like me hanging out with Sam. Remember when I said that I had a 'colorful past' well this is why. I grew up in Richmond, Virginia so with me being black I wasn't always treated well. The only friends I had was Sam and my teammates on the football team who were mostly black as well. The lacrosse and football team had always been at each other's throats mostly because of the whole segregation crap._

 _"I'll try to get him to go away." said Sam stepping out the ! Did I mention that Flash is Sam's ex-boyfriend? No? Well you know now._

 _"Hey babe, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" asked Flash with a sly grin._

 _"First off you and me are done. Second who's says I'm alone?" snapped Sam._

 _"Oh, you mean that loser you with i that car?"_

 _"How about you lay off Flash? We can do this another time." said Sam as she tried to get back in the car only for Flash to grab her wrist._

 _"You don't have to go with him. Come with us and I'll rock your world." said Flash with a seductive smile causing Sam to look at him in fear._

 _"Let go Flash!" Flash however disagreed and and pinned her on the car as she struggled to get free of his grasp. That was it, I had enough with this mother fucker! I jumped out the car causing the whole lacrosse team and Sam to look at me._

 _"Oh, so he's all big and bad no-" Flash couldn't finish his sentence as I threw a right hook to his face knocking him to the ground and letting go of Sam who quickly rushed over to me and giving me a hug._

 _"Are you ok?" I ask with concern as I break the embrace._

 _"Yeah." she answers back._

 _"Lets get out of here." I say as she nods in agreement. We quickly jump back in the car and drive off, I chuckle a little as I watched Flash in my rear view mirror giving me a certain finger. I pull out my phone as a thought come in to my mind. I noticed Sam looking at me with a confused expression on her face wondering what I was doing._

 _"Who are you calling?" she asked._

 _"I was just thinking that we should have some fun tonight." I answer._

 _"But who are you calling?"_

 _"The crew."_

* * *

"...and that's why I'm stage fright." I finished as Fluttershy and Rarity just looked at me with wide eyes, probably not knowing what to say. 'Oh shit, I think I broke them!' I think worriedly to myself as I was suddenly tackled by the two in a crushing hug. I instantly blushed from the contact as they nuzzled against my body.

"Oh my Celestia, James! I am so sorry that had to happen to you!" cried Fluttershy.

"I agree darling nopony, should have to put up with that, good thing this Sam character was there." added Rarity as the both of them squeezed me harder.

"*cough*cough*" I coughed awkwardly gaining the two's attention," Hey...guys...can't...breath..." The two quickly let go of me as I gasped for air making them blush in embarrassment. I had to admit it, the attention felt pretty good, but I don't want die by suffocation from a hug.

"Our apologies, James." said Rarity.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine and that happened a couple years ago, so I'm over it." I answer.

"You said that you when were a human that you were 'black?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, like ponies we humans come in different sizes, shapes, and colors, but sadly some of us think that one is better than the other just by the way we look." I answer to Fluttershy.

"Oh my! I can't believe that!"

"Yeah but it's better now, yeah there are still some racist assholes out there but not that many."

"So...what happened to Sam?" asked Rarity.

"Well...uh..that's for another time." I answered grimly. I did NOT want those memories to come back again.

"Alright, if it not something you like speaking of we won't push you. Well it seems like you're ready." I gave her a confused look on this.

"What? I didn't even do anything?"

"Actually James you did. You confessed your biggest fear to, not counting Fluttershy, complete strangers."

"Huh, I think I get what you're saying." Fluttershy and Rarity gave me a smile and nodded and went back inside the castle only to be met with the rest of the group and a large white horse with a long horn, wings, a everlasting, flowing rainbow mane and tail, and a golden tiara. I simply gawk at how huge she was compared to me I felt like a freaking ant. I was snapped from my thoughts from a small cough, I turn to see Fluttershy bowing and motioning me to do the same. So I did.

"You may rise my little ponies...and dragon." said the alabaster horse.

"Uh, hey how's it going-smack-OW! What the Fuck!" I scream as I rub the back of my head and send a glare at Rarity.

"James, you are in the presence of Princess Celestia herself! Please try to show some class." snapped Rarity.

"You could've just said that instead of giving me a damn concussion!" I hear Princess Celestia give a light chuckle at me and Rarity's bickering.

"It is quite alright Miss Rarity, I like not being addressed formally." Princess Celestia says as I stick out my tongue at rarity who stuck hers out in return, "As you already know I am Princess Celestia, ruler of the sun and co-ruler of Equestria." I don't know why but I get the feeling that she loves to troll people. I didn't say she was, it's just a feeling.

"Well like I was saying before, my name is James and...huh I have no title, so it's just James." I answer

"You were right Twilight, he is a strange one." she says back.

"You told her about me Twilight?" I ask lifting an eyebrow causing Twilight's gaze to shift from me.

"Well...um...you were gone when she came so...I just told her what you told us...I'm sorry." she answers nervously.

"Why are you apologizing? I am not mad, I'm actually grateful, that means less talking for me. Man, you ponies say sorry way too much." I say putting emphasis on 'way'. Twilight smiled at me in response and gave a slow nod.

"So, if you already know mostly about me, why are you here?" I ask Celestia.

"Well, from I heard from the elements is that you have no home and were staying with Fluttershy for the time being, am I correct?" she states causing me to nod, "and when the the residents of Ponyville first saw you you they didn't take likely to your arrival and still don't."

"Yeah that mostly sums it up, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I was thinking of you introducing yourself to all of Ponyville and answering whatever questions they have. Also helping the Elements of Harmony with any one task they need you to do."

'I fucking knew she was a troll.' I think to myself. Wait why do I have to do stuff for them, I don't mind helping somebody help but why does it sound like I'm the one at fault here?

"Ok one question though." I say.

"hmm"

"Why do I have to do stuff for them no offense, but I don't see the point."

"I can see your concerns, but by doing favors for the elements you will slowly be accepted by the ponies as another resident in Ponyville."

"Oh I see it's a trust thing. Alright I'm down." Celestia gave me a confused look.

"It means I agree with you." I simply say

"Perfect, while I go speak to the mayor about our decision about bringing the ponies here, I would like you to stay inside the castle for safety measures." she says a stern expression.

"Alrighty then." I say as I give her a thumbs up as she simply smiles and walks out the front door, 'definitely a troll'.

"How do ya' do that?" asked Applejack snapping me from my thoughts.

"Do what?" I ask back.

"Make ponies smile, ever since we brought ya' to the castle you made everypony so happy."

"Yeah! I was wondering that too." commented Rainbow Dash, which I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, it's mostly a gift. Nothing more."

"Well that must be some gift! Oh you should come plan party's with me some time! I love to make ponies smile and you do too so it will be like...double the smiles." exclaimed Pinkie.

"Thanks, we'll have to do that later."

"You seem to know how to work your wings pretty well for someone who only got them a week ago." said Rainbow.

'ABOUT A WEEK AGO' I sing loudly in my head and mentally chuckling, "They're pretty easy to control once you get used to them. Plus I can reach some pretty impressive speed, but you already know that." this caused Rainbow to give a sly grin.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"I don't know, what if it is?"

"Then you got another thing coming."

"Pssh, come one I 'll fly circles around you."

"As if, hey to make things interesting how about you and me sees who the fastest after this whole meeting thing. Loser gets to be one's slave for a week."

"Your on!"

"Well, it seems I already have some stuff to complete." Our attention was then turned to the sound of the front doors opening again revealing Celestia once again walking in with a light brown mare with a grey mane and tail. The mare face instantly turned to fear when she saw me, but a nod from Princess Celestia, which I assumed, that she told her that everything was going to be ok.

"H-h-hello, I am Mayor M-M-Mare." the mare greeted nervously holding out her hoof, which I gladly shook in response.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm James and there is no need to be nervous I'm a nice dragon." I reply with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...after your struggle with Princess Twilight here I thought you were another conflict Ponyville had to deal with."

"You say that like this kind of thing happens often?"

"Oh, believe me it does, after what happened this is your every other Tuesday." I stare at her in disbelievement.

"This is an average Tuesday for you guys!?' I exclaim as Mayor Mare gives out a light giggle knowing that she wasn't afraid anymore,l _'I guess it is a gift'._

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it, but in the mean time the town is...uh...eager to meet you."

'Aww shit.'

* * *

The group and I were behind what appeared to be a curtain on a stage in the middle of the town. I could hear the mass groups of ponies talking and murmuring amongst themselves. memories from that night in high school start to seep back in to my mind as I start to sweat and hyperventilate and my heart starts to race. I jump from the touch of a hoof on my shoulder, I turn to see Applejack with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, h-hey Applejack what's up." I ask wiping some sweat off my brow.

"Somethin' the matter, sugarcube?" she asks.

"Just a little nervous, but I'll be fine."

"Oh don't ya' worry, the ponies in these parks are probably the nicest ponies ya'll meet out here in Equestria."

"What if they aren't?"

"Ya'll know how you said we ponies apologize too much?" I nod, "Well. ya' worry to much, how 'bout later ya' come down to the farm to work some of that stress off."

"Sounds good, I always did exercise to get my mind off of things back home."

"JAMES!" I was caught off guard as three small blurs collide into me and tackle me in a bear hug. I chuckle at Sweetie, Applebloom, and Scootaloo hugging me tightly. I hugged them back causing all of us to laugh, Applejack just stood their with a grin on her face. "Hey, girls what have you guys been up too?" I asked.

"We've been in the clubhouse the whole time." answered Applebloom.

"Yeah, we stayed there the most of the day after we left Fluttershy's." added Scootaloo causing the three fillies to look down in shame.

"We're sorry we weren't there when you needed us James."solemnly said Sweetie Belle.

"Hey don't your little heads worry about it, there wasn't much we could do, but we're all good now." I comforted the crusaders with each a ruffle of their manes and causing them to giggle. The crusaders slowly got off of me letting me get back to my feet as Mayor mare approached me.

"Are you ready ?" she says with a smile.

"Now and always."

"Great! Just get ready when I call you on the stage." I nod as she walks out the curtain to the stage, I feel a small tap on my talon, I look down and see Sweetie Belle looking at me with a embraasses expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering...um..." her cheeks were now a bright red as she pawed at the floor looking down. I tilted my head in confusion wondering what she was trying to say.

"What is it? It's ok you can tell me."

"I was wondering...um..if I could ride your back...when you go on stage." her face was now as red as a tomato now. Why is she so embarrassed? I don't mind if she wants a little ride, plus it'll score me some points in earning these ponies trust. I look back at her and is surprised by her giving me the sad puppy dog eyes. _'Darn these cute ponies!'._

"Alright hop on." I say stooping down.

"Really?" she asks with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I don't mind." she squeals in delight as she climbs on my neck and positions her small body until she is sitting on my back, "Hey Rarity!" I call out gaining Rarity's attention.

"Yes, darling?"

"You don't mind Sweetie Belle riding my back do you?"

"Not at all dear as long as you bathe daily I'm fine with it."

"Oooookay?" I say in confusion. _'What the hell does she mean bathe twice daily?'_

"And now I give you the Elements of Harmony and James!" Mine and Sweetie's attention was caught by the sound of Celestia's voice. I let out a deepsigh and opened the curtain with Sweetie bell riding on my back. As I stepped on the stage I noticed the Princess, Mayor Mare, Twilight ,Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applebloom, and Scootaloo waiting for me on the stage. I then focused on the crowd of ponies staring at me with mixed expressions on their faces and whispers amongst them like-

"What is that dragon doing here?"

"Why does he have that little filly on his back?"

"Is it a trick?"

"Maybe he isn't as bad as we thought?"

"Is he single?"

Where did that one come from? I took a glance at Celestia and gave a pleading look, who only motioned me to go up to the microphone, I felt Sweetie squeeze around my neck in a comforting motion, and nuzzling the side of my face. I gave a little smile and walked towards the mic tapping it causing a squeak to go through the speakers making everyone cover their ears.

"Sorry about that," I apologize in the microphone, "So...uh...my names is james, but I'm sure you already knew that, heh."

Awkward silence.

"Yeah..um...okay, I'm going to give it to you guys straight, I'm not good to talking to a new crowd of ponies. Hell, I'm down right terrified! I know we some of you...well all of you think that I'm going to eat your children after what happened today, and I understand that but i'm a really nice guy- dragon once you get to know me. I'm am accepting the consequences for the damages I have caused and once again I am sorry and hope for your forgiveness."

More awkward silence. I let out a sad sigh and turned to leave until-

A clap or was it a stomp? Whatever it's a stomp.

Then another stomp.

then another.

Now the entire crowd was cheering.

I am shocked beyond belief. They actually trust me that easy? I thought I was going to have to bring in the 'I Have A Dream Speech' to bring the guilt trip but I guess I don't. I give a wave and looked at Celestia and the others with a look that said 'Can I leave now' which they smiled in confirmation. _'Oh thank God!'_

"Hey Sweetie?" I ask Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to Fluttershy's to get something real quick."

"Oh okay?"

"Good! Oh, then hold on tight."

Before she could ask I spread my wings and shoot up in the air and flying off to Fluttershy's cottage with Sweetie Belle clinging to me tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile in James' head, a familiar dark dragon sat down in the middle of the void of emptiness pondering at the events that had just taken place.

"It seems that James, had made a few friends. Perfect!" smirked Dark Spyro, which means the more he cares about them the stronger I get. And the the stronger I get the more soon I get to escape this dreadful prison." The dark copy of James then lifted his claw and examined it as it engulfed in a purple flame. "And when I do you are the first on my hit-list."


	6. A Bunch of New Friends

I touched down at Fluttershy's house with Sweetie Belle hanging on to me like a petrified cat. She thens quickly unwraps her forehooves from around my neck and starts kissing the ground. I laugh in throat a bit at the display. "Sorry, about that Sweetie, I didn't go too fast did I?" I ask with a chuckle causing her to shoot a cute glare my way.

"You went fast enough!" she yells stomping a hoof in the ground.

"Alright, alright, I said I was sorry." I say putting my talons up in the air.

I opened the door to Fluttershy's cottage with Sweetie following in pursuit. Right when we walked in though I instantly ran into Angel with his arms crossed and thumping his foot on the ground. _'If I didn't know better, I would say Angel is related to Thumper from Bambi.'_ I thought as I attempted to give Angel a fist bump only for him to smack it out the way.

"What's wrong little dude?" I ask tilting my head in confusion.

Angel then pointed to the right, I followed where he was pointing at and found that the kitchen was literally trashed from my escape attempt earlier. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." I apologize to the white bunny rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, "I'll clean that when I get back, but i got to grab something first and go back to Flutters and the rest okay?" Angel just simply rolled his eyes and hopped off. _'Sometimes that bunny be living in thug life.'_ I thought as I made my way over to the couch.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"This." I simply say as I pulled out the red crystal I came here with, from under the couch, making her look at it in wonder.

"What do you need that for?"

"I was going to ask Celestia if she could put this in a safe place."

"Why?"

"Don't know actually, just got that feeling ya' know?"I say as I look down at my reflection on the crystal(Which I instantly regretted) and saw Dark Spyro banging from the inside of the crystal, even though it was mute I could tell he was screaming some 'not so nice' words _.'So that's whats this crystal for! It's some kind of prison for my_ evil self _.'_

"James? Are you alright?" asked Sweetie with a worried expression on her face. I didn't even notice that I was staring at the crystal for a couple of minutes.

"Oh! Sorry, I was lost in thought for a second, come on the others are probably waiting for us." Sweetie nods in agreement as we walked out the cottage with the crystal tucked under my wing. Deciding not to fly again because Sweetie being a little shaken up from our flight earlier we decided to walk back(By 'we' I mean me as she rode my back). That's when I saw pony at Fluttershy's mailbox,(obviously one of the mailmen or is it mail ponies? I don't know.) she was a grey mare with a blond mane and tail, with bubbles as her cutie mark. Her back was facing us so I didn't know what her face looked like though.

"Hey Sweetie? Who's that?" I ask.

"That's the mailmare Derpy! She delivers the mail in Ponyville." she answers.

"Really now?", I say with a sarcastic chuckle, "I'm going to say hi." With that said me and Sweetie walked up to the mailmare known as Derpy.

"Hey, excuse me miss." I say gaining the mares attention. I was instantly caught off guard as the mare turned around and whacked me with the package she had in her mouth. I goaned in pain as I put my talon on my now throbbing cheek.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't hurt you did I?" Derpy asked.

"No, no, no, I'm fine it's just-OH SHIT!" I scream as I was surprised at how the mare's eyes were positioned.(Hey guys, for starters James was just surprised not scared, for those who think that I was making fun of Derpy, WHICH I'M NOT!)

"What?"

"Oh...um...I thought I saw a bee." _'Dumbass!'_

"I see what you mean, I hate those things, my name is Derpy by the way!" Derpy said in a cheerful voice holding out her hoof which I gladly shook.

"Hi Derpy I'm James, so you deliver the mail here?"

"Yep! The best there is! One pony even told me to leave town and deliver it in Canterlot!" _'Awww, i see what's going on.'_

"That's pretty impressive. Wait? Weren't you at the meeting today?"

"Oh no, I had to deliver these packages so I didn't have any time." I let out a mental sigh in relief at that.

"That's too bad, you have some pretty eyes by the way."

"Really?!" Derpy asks in shock "You're not creeped out or making fun of them?"

"Why would I be? I think they're pretty cool the way they are, plus I don't judge people on how they look." I could see a faint blush on her cheeks, I got to admit though this mare was pretty cute though. She is just so innocent and cheerful you know, that's when I noticed her cutie mark was an image as bubbles.

"Hey Derpy you like bubbles right?" I ask.

"Oh yes I do! There like my second most favoritest things in the world!" she exclaims jumping up and down.

"Then you're going to love this." with that said I opened my mouth and let out a stream of bubbles, Derpy and Sweetie Belle watched in awe as I did this and started to pop the bubbles giggling from joy.

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" screamed Derpy popping every bubble she could find. After all the bubbles were popped she gave me an unexpected hug I blushed a little from the sudden contact."Thank you for the bubbles" she said with a smile."Oh I have something for you!" she then reached around in one of the bags she had strapped on her back and pulled out...

"Oh my GOD! Is that a banana nut muffin!" I scream snatching the muffin from her grasp and gobbling it down(Don't judge me. Those kind of muffins are the shit!). Until I noticed something, "Hey Derpy?"

"Yes?"

"You know I'm a dragon, right?"

"Yep!"

"And you know not that much about me, right?"

"Yep!"

"Then why are you being so nice to me? When I first came here the ponies looked like they were about to soil themselves."

"Because I like you silly!" I blushed a little at this, "I gotta go drop off the rest of these packages, so if you want you can visit me at my house."

"That sounds great Derpy, I'll see ya' later then."

"Okay bye!" she cheers before flying off towards Ponyville. I watched her go and couldn't help but smile at the mare as she left, I totally forgot the Sweetie Belle was on my back as she gave one of my horns a playful tug and started to sing a song that made me blush in embarrassment.

 _"James and derpy sitting in a tree,_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

 _First comes love,_

 _Then comes marr-"_

"Okay, you little rascal," I interrupt while shaking lightly like a dog making her giggle, "let's get back to others."

* * *

After about thirty minutes we made it back into town and surprisingly the ponies that we walked by actually greeted us with a smile or a wave. I was expecting them to give it a couple of days, but not for an hour. Putting the thought behind I noticed that we were approaching the others who waved me and Sweetie Belle over to them. I noticed that a stallion I didn't know was with them. He was a unicorn with blue irises and blue rimmed glasses. His mane and tail are a slightly blond, with a turquoise coat and a sword getting hit by lightning as a cutie mark.

"Hiya Jamesy! Where did you go?" asked Pinkie clearly excited of my return.

"I had to go back to Fluttershy's for something, and who's this?" I asked motioning to the unicorn stallion that was with them.

"James this is Jack Hunt, he is part of my royal guard and Luna's night guard. He is a combat unicorn and is good with swords and can enchant his weapons and armor with his lightning magic." explained Celestia.

"Well, it's nice to meet you soldier Hunt." I say giving a playful salute.

"Oh, so we have a funny guy?" started Jack Hunt, "I like him already, tell me about yourself dragon?"

"Well, for starters the name's James and I'm a dragon that can use elemental magic." this caused Jack's eyes to widen.

"Really?! A dragon doing magic?! How is that possible?! What elements do you use?"

"Well, I can control and breathe fire, ice, earth, water, air, lightning, bubbles- oh and I can also transform into more powerful forms and stop time, but I have to get stronger to unlock those last two."

"Wow that's pretty impressive I've had my share of lightning based magic, it's real _shocking_ is it." he says with a grin, I had to take a moment at what I just heard. That was one of the worst puns I heard in my life.

"Yeah...uh...shocking."

"Why doesn't anyone like my jokes, but me? Not even my wife and daughter likes my jokes."

"You have a family?"

"Sure do I love them with all my heart, **and will destroy anyone who tries to hurts them!**." his expression was serious for a second as his eyes flashed a blood red. Hey guys remind me not to piss this guy off, "Do you have a love life dra- I mean James?"

"No, I'm single, but it's fine."

"But does it get lonely once in a while?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

"Well you already have six beautiful mares to choose from, plus their the Elements of Harmony no less!" I blush at the compliment as he gives out a chuckle.

"Well, all I'm saying is that you better get one quick before the storm comes." Now I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Before the conversation could go further Celestia stepped in with a serious expression on her face but could tell that her face was recovering from a blush. I also noticed the six mares faces still red as tomatoes as well. "Excuse me to interrupt your conversation James, but what were you getting at Fluttershy's house?"

"Oh yeah!" I reached under my wing a pulled out the red crystal, "I was wondering if you could keep this in a safe place and make sure it never cracks or breaks." Celestia's eyes hardened a bit, and I knew that look. I knew she had to deal with these kinds of things before and that she had to have some magical place to put them.

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say their is something inside their that shouldn't come out." I say as Celestia nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry James I'll have my guards watch it twenty-four seven four it's protection." she said in a stern voice, "But I'm afraid me and Jack Hunt must return to the castle for our duties. Oh, and James ,the mayor, The Elements of Harmony and I have arranged you a home to in Ponyville already stocked with furniture and food."

"Wow...uh..thanks. That's pretty generous of you." I thanked.

"You are very welcome, James."

"Don't forget what I said!" yelled Jack Hunt as Celestia rolled her eyes and the two disappearing in a flash of light.

I glanced at the mane six who all averted their gaze from me, probably still embarrassed from me and Jack's conversation. Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane, Applejack was covering her face with her stetson hat, Rainbow was looking down pawing the ground, Rarity was closing her eyes looking away, Twilight was rubbing her foreleg looking down, and Pinkie...I don't know what the hell Pinkie was doing. I then glanced at the crusaders who were giggling at the six mares reaction.

Twilight was the first to have the courage to talk,"Ahem...W-well, James we'll show your home so you can get settled in."

"If ya' don't mind Twilight me and Applebloom are gonna have ta' head home, Celestia starting to make the sunset." said Applejack.

"Come on Sweetie Belle, we should get going as well I have a order I have to fill in by tomorrow afternoon." added Rarity.

"I'll take you home Scoots, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I have to get ready for James' welcome to Ponyville party." exclaimed Pinkie.

"And I have to go check on the animals and make sure their okay, since I've been gone most of the day...um...James if you want...you could stay one more night at my place." whispered Fluttershy.

"That's ok, Flutters. I think I'll be fine."

"Oh,okay." with that said the five mares and three fillies said their farewells and to Twilight and I and we went our separate ways for the evening.

* * *

Twilight walked James through the town until we came up to a wooden building. It was a decent looking cream colored house, with a nice roof covered in hay, chimney, blue door, windows, with decorated orange seams covering the house.

"Wow, wasn't expecting a house like this." James said in amazement.

"Well, you can thank Rarity for that she was the one who picked it." said Twilight.

"I'm gonna have to."

"Follow me I'll show you around inside." James followed Twilight inside the house and it seemed pretty cozy, it had a kitchen, living room, dining room, basement, stairs, two bathrooms(one upstairs, one downstairs), two bedrooms(One master, one guest room),hallway closet, and the attic. James and twilight then walked out the front door and stood in front of the house.

"So, how do you like it?" asked Twilight.

"This is perfect! All I really have to do is find a job, but other than that I like it." answered James.

"Great! You know if you want...I was wondering if you could help me out tomorrow?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just re-shelving some books in the library."

"Seems legit, hey thanks for everything you and the girls done for me."

Twilight blushed, "Oh don't, I didn't think I did anything."

James then put a talon on her shoulder making her shiver from the touch, "Come one Fluttershy gave me a place to stay for the time being, and eventhough I attacked you girls. You still helped me out by giving me a place to stay."

"It's quite alright James, I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

"I guess you're right, that's what friends are for" said James putting his claw on his chin, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, just meet me by the castle."

"Alright, I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yep."

"Bye."

"Bye"

"..."

"..."

"Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"You can leave now."

"Oh right sorry." with that said Twilight with a blush and quickly walked away from James toward her castle while the purple dragon, who shrugged his shoulders, and let out a sigh of relief and went back in his house ready to crash on his bed. Twilight was walking down the road with conflicting thoughts in her head. _'What got me so worked up around him?'_ she thought, _'He is interesting I'll give him that. A dragon that can control the elements let alone the time control and changing into stronger forms. Ugh! I'll just deal with this in the morning.'_

Meanwhile two small dragon shaped figures observed the whole conversation from high in the clouds. One was thin with green scales and metallic armor covering his face, wings, and the tip of his tail. While the other had a feminine look to her with small grey horns dark purple scales, spiked bracelets around her wrists and ankles, and a spiked collar.

Cynder and Drobot watched as the purple alicorn left the house. "Are you sure that's him?" she asked.

Drobot nodded, "My scanners, detect that he is the one. Should we retrieve him now?"

"No, not yet. The ponies have been nice to him so far."

"And when they turn on him?"

"Thats when we make our move."

"We should report our findings to Ignitus back in Thedas."

"Indeed." with that said the two small dragons flew off disappearing into the clouds.

* * *

There stood the red crystal inside an enchanted glass case beside the thrones of Princess Celestia and Luna for safe keeping and guarded the night guard. The crystal then started to glow an eerie red, and started to vibrate in it's container, startling the two bat ponies as they both raised their spears at the glass container.

The crystal stopped vibrating.

Then it stopped glowing.

Everything was still once again, the bat ponies lowered their spears, and went back at attention. While the red crystal stood still in it's enchanted glass case...

With a small crack on it's surface.


End file.
